neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 7
Route 7 Neos Star Route 6 Neos Star Route 8 'Route 7:Red Wings Tempest! Tragedy at School! '''is the 7th episode in the series. Short Story As the Ninjor Steel prepared to take the latest information on the incidents connected to Obiwan... A mysterious female wonder the outskirts of the cities. Plot synopsis Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower... Yin Sid created a power that allows Ninjors to use Aeon outside of Pulse Palace. As he sense that there have been movement around the Frontier Planet as of late when he learn that more and more Rōn'u-Ingā are appearing Galactic Central Ring. The next day, Shiho attempts suicide by jumping off the school roof but fails when she survives the fall. Upon learning of it, Ann is shocked and saddened. Before she passed out, Shiho reveals Obiwani has something to do with it. After an injured and comatose Shiho is hospitalized, Ann vows to seek the answers behind the reasons and get revenge for her friend. Meanwhile when Roxas and Ryuji heard from Zuuki Mishima that Obiwani called Shiho a day before, Roxas and Ryuji realizes that Obiwani has molested her. Ryuji angrily confronts Obiwani about this, resulting in Obiwani's intending to disbanding the Martial Arts and, Media Clubs. Overhearing that the Roxas and Ryuji wants to expose Obiwani's crime, Ann asks to join them, but Ryuji harshly tells her not to get involved. Not giving up, she secretly follows the Roxas, Rito, Ryuji, and Morgana who are going to the Palace. As a result, she accidentally enters Obiwani's Palace. To keep Ann from danger, Ryuji sends her back to the real world. Unfortunately, the navigation app appears on her cellphone and since she overheard Ryuji saying the requirements to enter the palace she ends up returning soon after he sent her away. Obiwani's knights find her, calling her "the princess" and keeping her in captivity inside the castle. Later, the Roxas, Rito and Ryuji find her on a torture device surrounded by Obiwani adorned by a scantily clad projection of a false Ann, and his knights. The real Ann is almost thrown into despair when Obiwani tells her that not only did he sexually assault Shiho, but that Ann is to blame for repeatedly rejecting his advances, "forcing" him to take out his frustrations on her only friend. With the help of the Roxas, Rito and Ryuji using Tergoku's motivating words, she finds the inner strength and determination to avenge her friend and all other victims, and utterly destroy Obiwani for his heinous crimes. In doing so, she breaks free from the device and awakens to her Aeon, Blitz Carmen. After the fight, Ann have over exhausted herself as Morgana detect a lot of Fiends heading to them as she escaped to Twlight Reef... After hearing everything that happened in last few days as Relie overheard the whole truth as she inform the group that changing a Person twisted Haeart is the only way to get Obiwani to confess, Ann joins Tergoku, Rinka, Rito, Ryuji, and Morgana to expose Obiwani but, a strange Black Monster show up. Appearances * Tergoku * Rito * Aguri * Tasuku * Rinka * Roxas * Chiaki * Ryuji * Ann * Morgana * Zuuki * Obiwani Battle vs Bull Belphegor-3:00 Notes & trivia * ''The second part of the recreation of the Persona 5 Kamashia's case. * The end is the same as Gekirangers' Niki-Niki! Fierce Gekijyu-ken and, Gamers! Episode Chiaki Hoshinomori and StreetPass Commuication. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family